<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Room A47 by andythestan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440351">Room A47</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/andythestan/pseuds/andythestan'>andythestan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Aespa (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Bang Chan best boy, Eventual Romance, F/F, Happy Ending, Kim Minjeong just wants to sleep, Pining, Romance, Yoo Jimin is in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/andythestan/pseuds/andythestan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein college student Minjeong has to deal with her noisy neighbor.<br/>Originally posted on twitter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Minjeong | Winter/Yoo Jimin | Karina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Room A47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The loud music hammered against the thin walls of the college dorm, literally. Everything close to the wall vibrated to the heavy bass that had been blasting out of that JBL Partybox since seven o'clock. How did she know it was a JBL Partybox? Two words, Bang Chan. And Bang Chan arriving at dorm A47 with his gigantic speaker was never, ever a good sign.</p><p> </p><p>Minjeong stared at her ceiling in agony, folding the pillow behind her around her ears. She just wanted to sleep. Sure, she understood those Friday night parties, but then there were also Saturday night parties, and now Sunday nights. </p><p> </p><p>Were Sunday night parties even a thing? </p><p> </p><p>Minjeong got her answer. Her eyes flicked over to the digital clock on her nightstand, 2:37 AM. She breathes in, trying to keep her calm as tears threatened to spill. Minjeong just wanted at least one peaceful weekend where she could study and sleep properly to prepare for their long quiz the following week. But nope, no way will her neighbor at A47 let her have some peace. </p><p> </p><p>That was it; she was finally going to tell her neighbor off tonight as if it hasn't happened in the months prior.</p><p> </p><p>She tossed her blanket to the side and slipped on her slippers. The bunny slippers muffled Minjeong's irritated steps as she makes her way out of her room, passing through her little kitchen. Before going out her door, she checks her reflection on the mirror that hung on it, patting down the wild blonde that bunched upwards in her attempt at sleeping.</p><p> </p><p>It takes up to five knocks when somebody finally opens the door, and Minjeong wasn't surprised to see his half-drunk state.</p><p> </p><p>"It's open, ya know?" Minho slurred, a red solo cup held loosely in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Peering over his shoulder, Minjeong sees people sitting on the sofas playing spin the bottle, a couple making out at the corner, and her nuisance of a neighbor who was sitting down on the kitchen island similar to hers, laughing about something Jeno was saying. Minho seems to catch up on her staring, looks over his shoulder, and calls the devil herself.</p><p> </p><p>"Yoo Jimin, you got a guest!" </p><p> </p><p>Jimin immediately looks her way, making Minjeong duck down and turn to the other. She hops off the island and walks over, eyes signaling Minho to leave.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey sweetheart," She greets with a smirk, looking down on the blonde in her pajamas. "Not quite the outfit, but glad you could make it."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not here for your stupid party, and I'm not your sweetheart," Minjeong crosses her arms. "I'm here to tell you to stop it."</p><p> </p><p>"And if I say no?" </p><p> </p><p>"Then please," the blonde looks at her disparately, "At least turn down the music. It's third straight night, and we have a quiz with Mr. Im tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p>"How does this party relate to Mr. Im's tomorrow?" Jimin asks, confused. </p><p> </p><p>"I want to get some rest before the quiz, okay? Is that so hard to understand?" Minjeong fumed. "It's the third straight night! Can't you give it a break?"</p><p> </p><p>"And if I don't?" Jimin couldn't resist the urge to smile. The younger girl looked so cute in her pink pajamas, and pissing her off was fun.</p><p> </p><p>"Quit answering me with questions!" </p><p> </p><p>"Alright, but it's still a no." </p><p> </p><p>Minjeong gives her neighbor a stern glare before walking off. </p><p> </p><p>"I hope you fail Mr. Im's class!"</p><p> </p><p>The blonde passes her dorm, going straight down the hall and taking a left turn. She stops at A42 and gives the door a few knocks. With the given time, Minjeong wasn't expecting anyone to open, but she tried anyway. After no answer at all, she pushes aside the welcome mat with her foot revealing a key. Now that was something Minjeong was expecting. </p><p> </p><p>Picking it up, she unlocks the door and steps inside. A42 was dark and silent, a complete opposite to A47. Minjeong manages her way through the dark, already familiar with the dorm's layout. Her hand collides with a cold doorknob, twisting it open as quietly as she could. She meets the sleeping figure of Ning Yizhuo on her bed, her bedside lamp still beaming an orange glow. </p><p> </p><p>Minjeong approaches the bed, smiling softly at the stupid eye-mask Ningning had on, light snores leaving her parted lips. After turning the lamp off, she slips into the bed and finally gets some sleep.</p><p> </p><p>//////</p><p> </p><p>She was late, and she was panicking. It didn't have to be this way. If her neighbor just stopped with the parties for one weekend, and if Ningning hadn't attempted to make her breakfast and almost burn her entire kitchen, Minjeong would not have been ten minutes late to one of the most essential quizzes for the semester.</p><p> </p><p>The thing with Mr. Im's quarterly quizzes was if you managed to score at least 75%, you were immediately exempted from the final exam, and Minjeong always loved the idea of not having to take his final exams because they were always a pain to do.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, he wasn't on his desk when she arrived in the classroom, but there was somebody else sitting on hers.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing on my desk?" </p><p> </p><p>"It's not yours."</p><p> </p><p>"Technically, it is! Everyone knows I sit here." Minjeong was not in the mood to argue after her rough morning. </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm," Jimin inspects the desk's top, bottom, and sides. "It surely doesn't have your name on it, sweetheart." </p><p> </p><p>"Just get off!" The blonde snaps, to which Jimin raises her arms in surrender. </p><p> </p><p>"Calm down, 'kay? I'm off." </p><p> </p><p>The older girl slips off the seat, dragging her sling bag with her, but not before lightly pinching Minjeong's cheek. She swats the hand away, watching Jimin walk over to her group of friends, who usually sat at the far back. It takes her a while to shift her gaze elsewhere, especially from the way Jimin's hips swayed as she left.</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, Mr. Im shows up and quickly disseminates the quiz papers. It was worth an entire hour, and Minjeong was thankful that her three days of studying has paid off. Just as she stands to pass her paper, Jimin strides by with hers in hand. Her jaw just drops open when the older girl confidently drops it on Mr. Im's table, turning around to wink at her before exiting the room.</p><p> </p><p>"And she dared to say no!" </p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you just switch dorm rooms?" Aeri suggests, popping a cherry tomato into her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>It was currently lunch, and Minjeong had met up with her closest friends, Aeri and Ningning. </p><p> </p><p>"I could," The blonde trails off, "but that's so much work! Who'd help me move all my stuff?" </p><p> </p><p>"Your boyfriend could," Ningning says, busy tapping away on the phone. "I think he's on his way here right now."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey there, beautiful." A hand rests on Minjeong's shoulder. It was Na Jaemin, beaming down on her with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, you," She greets back while poking his side.</p><p> </p><p>"Why the long face?" Jaemin cups her face, checking her sides. "You look tired."</p><p> </p><p>"It's my neighbor," She groaned. "Hey, you know her, maybe you can tell her off for me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure thing, baby," Jimin promises and leans down to kiss the blonde's forehead. "I'll see you around?"</p><p> </p><p>And he's off. </p><p> </p><p>"I still can't believe you put up with him." Aeri rolls her eyes as the boy walks along to his buddies. "Three months of dating, and he still chooses to keep you guys a secret."</p><p> </p><p>"That's true." Ningning pipes up. "If I were dating you, I'd show you off to the world."</p><p> </p><p>"We like taking things slow, okay?" Minjeong reasons, playing with the vegetables on her plate. </p><p> </p><p>Across the room, Jimin watches the blonde and her friends. Chan takes notice of this, and his hand reaches to pinch Jimin's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Ow! What the hell, Chan?" Jimin bites her lip through the pain, her hand rubbing the inflicted area.</p><p> </p><p>"When are you going to admit you like the girl?" </p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p> </p><p>"No need to be shy, Jimin," Yeji teases, "It's obvious."</p><p> </p><p>"I have no idea what you guys are talking about." The girl denies, biting hastily into her sandwich. </p><p> </p><p>"Right," Hyunjin nods his head. "It wasn't you who called me at the crack of dawn, asking me everything I knew about Kim Minjeong!"</p><p> </p><p>It was summer at that time, and it was Jimin's day of moving into their campus dorms. She'd never forget the first time she'd seen Minjeong. The younger girl was on the phone as she locked her dorm room, and Jimin couldn't help but stare. She was beautiful, and her little dimple that showed when she smiled was so darn cute. It was love at first sight.</p><p> </p><p>"I just got curious!" Jimin defends herself with a scowl, then motions her friends to the blonde's table. "She knows who I am, but she's never engaged in a conversation with me until necessary, and look! She's friends with everybody and is giving out high-fives!"</p><p> </p><p>Kim Seunmin and Choi Beomgyu had found themselves on Minjeong's table. The younger girl was engaged in an exciting conversation, judging by how she spoke animatedly and how her hands repeated hit Seungmin's that were held out in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>"She's never given me any high-fives!"</p><p> </p><p>"If you'd just woman up and start talking to Minjeong instead of throwing parties every weekend," Chan stands and picks up his backpack. "Then maybe she'd start talking to you and give you some high-fives like me."</p><p> </p><p>Jimin scoffs at the redhead. "As if she's ever done that to you. She hates you the same she hates me."</p><p> </p><p>"Minjeong doesn't hate me. Everybody loves Bang Chan!"</p><p> </p><p>//////</p><p> </p><p>It was Wednesday, and Jimin was forced to spend her afternoon in the library instead of being with her friends in the dance studio. Mr. Im had this assignment that required reading a book, and it was too pricey to buy at the university's bookstore. So, here she was, in an almost deserted library, looking for a book called "Grapes of Fury" or some variation of that by John Steinbeck.</p><p> </p><p>Her fingers skidded along the book spines as she lazily located the book. Jimin could've been at the studio with Chan and the Hwang twins dancing to some viral TikTok dance. She's already bullied Jeno into getting this assignment done for her, but the guy had his own problems to solve.</p><p> </p><p>Alas, her eyes land on the target. Just as her fingers shimmy the book out of its spot, a hand collides with hers. The blonde glares at her and tries to take it away, but Jimin was quicker, grabbing the book and raising it above her head.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, I need that!" Minjeong places her hands on her hips. "I'd appreciate it if you'd stop messing with me. I have things to do."</p><p> </p><p>"I need it too, sweetheart," Jimin waves the book lightly in the air. "If you're forgetting, we share the same class."</p><p> </p><p>"Why can't you just go to the bookstore and buy it!"</p><p> </p><p>"Why can't you?" Jimin retorts.</p><p> </p><p>"It's expensive!" the blonde huffs, her cheeks puffing out. Jimin resists the urge to coo at her right then and there. "Judging by the number of parties you host, I'm pretty sure you can afford it."</p><p> </p><p>"Which is why I'm here in the first place," Jimin points out. "No way am I going to spend that amount of money for some book that I'm only going to need once."</p><p> </p><p>Minjeong sighs. Fantastic. Only one copy of the book in the entire library and the online pdfs also meant spending money.</p><p> </p><p>"You can keep it; I'm out of here." Minjeong turns on her heel and walks off.</p><p> </p><p>Jimin quickly overtakes her and blocks her path. "Hey, we can always share it."</p><p> </p><p>The blonde looks at her skeptically then shakes her head. "No thanks, enjoy the book."</p><p> </p><p>"We can enjoy it together." The words never left Jimin's lips any faster. "Think about it, we can finish this project today, and I'll be out of your hair.</p><p> </p><p>Minjeong still looked hesitant, which pushes Jimin to give out puppy eyes. She rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"Promise to stay quiet?"</p><p> </p><p>"Promise."</p><p> </p><p>They take the table nearest to them and sit beside each other. They must admit it was quite awkward. They have never crossed each other's paths since they majored in different courses, and they had different friendship circles. The only things they had in common was being on the fourth floor of their university's dorm building and Mr. Im's English class.</p><p> </p><p>Jimin flips the book cover and groans, making Minjeong shoot her a warning look. Thankfully, the older girl doesn't make any more sounds, and they start to read in silence. Minjeong tries to focus on the book's words, but her focus ends up diverting to her annoying neighbor. Her annoyingly, beautiful neighbor. That, she was willing to admit, and it was a shame that she kept being a nuisance to her. They could have been great friends if they tried.</p><p> </p><p>Or more.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde immediately shakes her head. Where did that thought come from?</p><p> </p><p>She knew that Jimin just loved to mess with her because the older girl was popular for being a kind soul to everybody, everybody but her, especially on the weekends.</p><p> </p><p>Minjeong found herself to be admiring her neighbor a little too much. Her eyes trailed down the long dark hair, the diamond-studded earlobes, then back up to Jimin's face. The big eyes that slowly scanned the book fit Jimin's small face well, and she had such a pretty nose. Her lips were full and heart-shaped, painted a dark red, and she had a beauty mark on her lower left chin, which for some reason was driving Minjeong's mentally insane. Yoo Jimin was gorgeous.</p><p> </p><p>It takes her a while to notice that Jimin was staring back at her. She was distracted by the way the older girl ran her hand through her hair to see the smirk plastering on that pretty face.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you looking at, sweetheart?"</p><p> </p><p>The blonde feels the blood rush up to her face, and she looks away. She could hear Jimin laughing beside her, hands clapping quietly. Minjeong kicks Jimin's leg and pulls the book closer to her side. It was a wrong move on her part as the older girl only shifts closer to her, her arm around the back of her chair.</p><p> </p><p>"Yah," her deep voice calls to her. "I thought we agreed to share?"</p><p> </p><p>Jimin has never been this close to Minjeong, and their faces were only inches away from each other. She could smell the jasmine scent that clung to the blonde's clothes, the aroma wanting her to draw closer. Whatever this was right now was progress with Minjeong, and she didn't want to ruin that.</p><p> </p><p>After what felt like forever, they managed to finish their assignment together. Minjeong had a helping hand with Jimin's paper, but at the cost of multiple scolding. She never really paid any attention to the book with the younger girl by her side and resorted to listening to whatever Minjeong read out loud from time to time. They were now outside their dorm rooms after arguing why action and horror movies were better than other movie genres.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just saying, you should try watching them sometimes," Minjeong says, turning to her door to unlock it.</p><p> </p><p>Jimin shuffles to unlock hers as well and to spit out the words before Minjeong slips into her dorm.</p><p> </p><p>"Minjeong-ah, if you're not busy on Friday, there's going to be a party here, so if you'd wanna come…"</p><p> </p><p>The younger girl scowls at her. "There's always a party there, and it's a no. Please, keep the music down."</p><p> </p><p>"And you know the answer is always going to be no."</p><p> </p><p>Minjeong glares at her for the nth time today, then slams her door shut.</p><p> </p><p>//////</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, sorry about that, baby. I'll make it up to you tomorrow." Jaemin's voice echoed out of Minjeong's phone.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, see you then." She sighs and shuts her phone off.</p><p> </p><p>She continues to push her cart along the aisles of the grocery store up until she sees their university's blue hoodie at the end of it; it was Aeri still debating over which can of Pringles to take.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, mind if I crash at your place tonight? It's Friday, and Jimin's going to have another party, and Jaemin just bailed on our date."</p><p> </p><p>Aeri looks over at her with an expression mixed with irritation and sympathy. "I've told you once, and I'll keep telling you again, just leave that boy. You're only wasting time with him. And sure, you can stay over, just no horror movies."</p><p> </p><p>While her friend disappears into the other side of the aisle, Minjeong quickly sends a text to Ningning so she could join them in Aeri's dorm. She hangs with the cart for a while, scrolling down her phone to pass the time. When she thought Aeri was already taking longer than she should, she sets out to look for her. She scans the aisles for the blue university hoodie, and she finds it by the refrigerated drinks.</p><p> </p><p>Minjeong quietly walks over, a mischievous grin forming as her hand goes straight to grab Aeri's behind, but it falters upon hearing the voice that didn't belong to Aeri.</p><p> </p><p>"Quite handsy, aren't we, sweetheart?" Jimin's deep chuckle greets her.</p><p> </p><p>She immediately flusters, pulling her hand back to her side. "I thought you were…forget it. I'm sorry, please forget that I did that!"</p><p> </p><p>Jimin didn't have any more time to tease the younger girl as she speeds off with her pushcart.</p><p> </p><p>Later that night, when they were huddled up on Aeri's couch, Minjeong's thoughts frequently flew back to the incident earlier that afternoon. She held her hand out in horror, vividly remembering how soft Jimin's…</p><p> </p><p>No, we are not going there, Minjeong scolds herself.</p><p> </p><p>Unknown to Minjeong, on the two floors above her, somebody also had a rough time trying to forget the encounter.</p><p> </p><p>Jimin was spacing out despite the commotion of her party. Jeno, Minho, and some other girls were playing spin the bottle while poking fun at Jeongin, who was already drunk on her couch. Her hand unconsciously rubbed her behind, and Chan was starting to get weirded out.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell are you doing, Jimin?"</p><p> </p><p>Her focus lands on him, and she walks over to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"Earlier at the store, when we were buying drinks and stuff, Minjeong was there."</p><p> </p><p>Chan nods then takes a sip from his cup. "And?"</p><p> </p><p>"She grabbed my ass."</p><p> </p><p>The redhead chokes so hard that something drips out of his nose. He coughs and hastily wipes it away.</p><p> </p><p>"She what now?"</p><p> </p><p>"Minjeong came up to me and grabbed my ass," Jimin says even louder, even gesturing the way the blonde did it.</p><p> </p><p>"This shit is funny," Chan laughs and downs the rest of his cup. "So she walks up to you and grabs your ass out of nowhere, seems like she's into you, too."</p><p> </p><p>"Nah," The girl shakes her head. "I think she mistook me for somebody else. I didn't get to say anymore because she just took off."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, so that's why she's not here?" Chan scans the crowd in the cramped dorm, and sure enough, Kim Minjeong was nowhere in sight.</p><p> </p><p>"She always says no," Jimin whines, reaching for an unopened bottle on the kitchen counter. "But we did spend time together at the library for Mr. Im's assignment."</p><p> </p><p>"Ooh, that's interesting. See, Minjeong does like you, just not with all the noise of the party." Chan points out, then motioning Jimin to grab him a bottle. "Maybe you should just stop with all the parties and admit you like her, then start talking to her like a normal person. Heaven knows you're only doing this to get her attention, anyway."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm never going to do that." Jimin sighs, circling the drink in her bottle. "If she rejects me, then what?"</p><p> </p><p>"Then you're rejected. You'll either move on or stay miserable. Take your pick."</p><p> </p><p>"You're an ass, and you know that, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm the only ass willing to listen to your love problems. You should thank me."</p><p> </p><p>/////</p><p> </p><p>It was another Sunday night, and whatever made Minjeong think there wasn't going to be another party in A47 was wrong. She had a rough two days, and she wanted nothing more than just allow sleep to take her. It indeed wasn't happening with Chan's speaker blasting out Kendrick Lamar. The blonde angrily stares at her ceiling, reminiscing on how her days came to pass.</p><p> </p><p>First off, Jaemin showed up at her dorm at noon, and Minjeong expected it to be them spending time in place of their canceled date. But no, it was just the boy telling her that it would be moved the following week and the venue would be in his dorm room, which was in Building B of their campus dorms.</p><p> </p><p>"You're always rescheduling on me these days, and you never take me out!" Minjeong accused. "Are you ashamed of me or something? Because we can end it right here, right now!"</p><p> </p><p>"No, I'm not. I'm sorry if it made you feel that way." Jaemin tries to hush down the blonde's growing anger. "Baby, it's not like that."</p><p> </p><p>"Then how come nobody knows about us, then?"</p><p> </p><p>"Aeri and Ningning know about-"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm talking about your friends! They don't know, do they?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, no," Jaemin admits. "But it's only because I'm not ready yet."</p><p> </p><p>Minjeong arches an eyebrow and pushes him out of her room. "We are not talking until you sort yourself out. Goodbye."</p><p> </p><p>The problem was followed by another sleepless night thanks to Jimin, and another problem after that. It was her guitar that had been shipped from home; only it was in two pieces with the neck detached from the body. She spent a good couple of hours on the phone with the delivery company, but to no avail. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but I already told you, we can't do anything about it."</p><p> </p><p>Minjeong turns around on her bed and screams her frustrations into her pillow. The music was getting louder and louder, and she couldn't take it anymore. She gets up and marches to the neighboring dorm room.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde gives the door a firm knock, and surprisingly, Jimin opened the door. Her breath gets taken away at the outfit she had on, her eyes trail for a quick scan. She had a cropped tank top along with a mini skirt, the boots on her feet were polished to shine, and a leather jacket hung loosely on her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly remembering what she came for, her anger starts to bubble up, and she steps inside the loud room while poking hard on the older girl's chest.</p><p> </p><p>"I am sick and tired of all your parties at night! You are so inconsiderate, and I am tired of spending many sleepless nights on my bed and-"Minjeong anger subsides, quickly turning into confusion, then anger again.</p><p> </p><p>"Na Jaemin?"</p><p> </p><p>And sure enough, the boy looks over, slipping his tongue out of this random girl's throat. He looked startled at Minjeong glaring right at him with fire in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"So this is why you've been keeping me a secret? Because you're busy with some other chick?"</p><p> </p><p>"Baby, no-"</p><p> </p><p>Jimin immediately looks over to Chan, who also had the same confused look.</p><p> </p><p>They were dating?</p><p> </p><p>She didn't have time to ask Minjeong about it as the blonde was already walking out the front door with her probably ex-boyfriend trailing behind her.</p><p> </p><p>/////</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, Minjeong wasn't too upset with Jaemin. A part of her hoped that Jaemin genuinely cared about her, while another told her something like it was bound to happen. Nevertheless, she spends the next three days sulking in Ningning's dorm. The younger girl could only do so little to cheer up and console her friend.</p><p> </p><p>"Listen, Unnie, I like having you over and all, but I think that you should go back to your place to get some proper rest."</p><p> </p><p>"No, no way. I'm never going to get some rest there with Yoo Jimin around."</p><p> </p><p>"Then why don't we ask Jisoo-unnie if we can have you moved to a different one? The semester is almost over, so there's bound to be some empty dorms in the building."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, I'd like that very much."</p><p> </p><p>Ningning helps her up, and soon enough, they were outside their resident adviser's dorm. It was Kim Jennie who greeted them at the door, then she calls for her half-awake roommate. After hearing Minjeong's complaints, Jisoo tells them to head to the registrar and ask for a dorm transfer form.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll call Miss Park about it now, so just make sure to say that I sent you."</p><p> </p><p>They make their way to the admin office and see Bang Chan shamelessly flirting with the registrar, Park Sandara.</p><p> </p><p>"Just one night, Miss Park. I'll have you back by sundown at your place." Chan only had a centimeter left before his face was pressed against the glass. It was the only thing dividing him from the pretty registrar.</p><p> </p><p>"For the last time, Mr. Bang, the answer is no. You know university rules."</p><p> </p><p>Chan attempts to ask again, but he sees the two girls approaching them. "Kim Minjeong, and company, hey!"</p><p> </p><p>Sandara looks up from her paperwork. "Oh, you must be the ones who requested the dorm transfer through Jisoo, correct?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's us." Ningning answers.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, wait one moment."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, which one of you is moving?" Chan looks between the girls.'</p><p> </p><p>"I am," Minjeong sighs. "I can't take any more of your friend's parties."</p><p> </p><p>"Crap," Chan mumbles, then flashes the girls a smile. "Nice chat. See you around!"</p><p> </p><p>//////</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jimin huffs out in annoyance as she looks at her reflection. She still couldn't believe that Minjeong was already taken by a cheater that was at her party. She later learned that Jeno brought him over and was a pal of Hyunjin's for the dance studio. Anger and jealousy still flowed in her veins, and by now, she was ready to fight for Minjeong's attention.</p><p> </p><p>She leans all the way backward for a stretch before her dance session started. It's been a while since she was last at the studio, and she needed to distract herself from the fact that Minjeong hasn't been in her dorm for a few days now. Jimin's heart immediately raced when she sees Chan's upside-down face.</p><p> </p><p>"You won't believe what I just heard."</p><p> </p><p>After Chan relays the information, Jimin sinks to the floor with her hands in her hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit, now I really have to confess to her, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's been a long time coming," Chan pats her shoulder in comfort. "I think it's best if you speak to her now before any moving arrangements are finalized."</p><p> </p><p>Jimin nods then jump back on her feet. She gives a quick side hug to the redhead and makes a mad dash for the campus dorms. Along the way, she meets a familiar face that only made her blood boil.</p><p> </p><p>"Jaemin?"</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin cocks an eyebrow at her. "Yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>The girl approaches him, landing a hard slap on the boy's face, and it sends him flying to one side.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell?" he screamed at her, his cheek burned with Jimin's handprint.</p><p> </p><p>"That was for Minjeong, you asshole!"</p><p> </p><p>When Jimin finds that both elevators of their dorm were full, she ditches them for the stairs. By the time she made it to the fourth floor, she had sweat dripping down her head, and she was breathless, heart racing in her chest. She tries to level her breathing as she slowly makes her way to room A46. After a few knocks, the door swings open and seeing the younger girl warmed Jimin's chest.</p><p> </p><p>Minjeong looked like she was ready to go out, with the way she had her hair up and with the cute Sunday dress she had on.</p><p> </p><p>"You look great, sweetheart." She says while panting lightly. "Where you off to?"</p><p> </p><p>"None of your business." The blonde attempts to close the door, but Jimin's foot blocks her.</p><p> </p><p>"I just want to talk about last Sunday."</p><p> </p><p>Minjeong glares at her, trying to kick her foot away. "There's nothing to talk about."</p><p> </p><p>"No, we have to talk about it. I have something I've meant to say to you. Please?" Jimin flashes her puppy eyes at the girl, and thankfully, she gives in.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine," Minjeong huffs, opening back her door. "What is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"I…" Jimin's heart started to race once more, and she played with her fingers. "There's been a reason why I have parties often."</p><p> </p><p>"I know, it's to piss me off, right? My suffering is for your entertainment." Minjeong sneers bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's not that." Jimin sucks in a deep breath and looks at Minjeong in the eye. "I know I annoy the shit out of you as much as I can, but it's only to get your attention. Ever since I moved in, I've wanted to get to know you, but we don't have much in common, other than Mr. Im, you know."</p><p> </p><p>Minjeong nods, slowly taking in Jimin's words, who takes it as a sign to continue.</p><p> </p><p>"And, well, I didn't know how, so I had the parties, and I hoped you'd come over, which you never did." The older girl chuckles at that fact then continues. "I've been hoping you'd come over, and when you did, it was the worst time possible."</p><p> </p><p>Minjeong scoffs in response. "Believe me; I think I came at the right to catch that cheating jerk."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Jimin agrees, forcing her hands apart. "Anyway, um, I…I may not have realized this after a long time, but now I have."</p><p> </p><p>She could feel her pulse in her head, and her throat runs dry. Minjeong was looking at her expectedly; arms crossed over her chest. Whatever happens next, Jimin hopes she can survive it.</p><p> </p><p>"I like you way more than I should, and I know my actions don't seem like it, but I do." Jimin could feel her face flush, her bottom lip quivering in the process, but she carries on. "So, assuming that you're single now, would you like to go out with me?"</p><p> </p><p>The blonde's silence was deafening, and Jimin just braced herself for the blow that would make or break her. She gets her blow, alright, she just wasn't expecting what kind and where. The sound echoed down the hall, the force was unexpectedly strong, and it had Jimin turn a 180. Deep down, she knew her actions from earlier would bite her back in the ass, but she didn't think it would be on the same day.</p><p> </p><p>Her shock had her going speechless, and only her hand came up to cradle where Minjeong's was on her cheek. </p><p> </p><p>"What is wrong with you?" Minjeong exclaims, her face slowly turning red from anger. "Four months. I put up with your weekend parties for four months! And here you are, telling me you only did it because you liked me? Are you serious?"</p><p> </p><p>Jimin breaks into a smile as Minjeong rambles on. She looked so darn cute with the gestures she was making and the way her eyebrows furrowed. When Minjeong was done with her piece, she was breathing harshly through her nose.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you smiling about?" </p><p> </p><p>"Nothing, you're just so cute." </p><p> </p><p>Minjeong groans and pinches the bridge of her nose. "That's it. Get out of here."</p><p> </p><p>"Woah, hey, you didn't even answer me yet." Jimin steps towards the younger girl, the latter quickly taking a step back from the sudden closeness. "Come on1. I need an answer!"</p><p> </p><p>"It's no. You're so annoying." </p><p> </p><p>Jimin makes a face at her. "Yah, I was serious! I like you, Kim Minjeong!"</p><p> </p><p>"I know you do. Bye-bye!" Minjeong smiles as she pushes Jimin away, finally being able to close the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Kim Minjeong, open up!" The door banged, and its knob twisted left and right. "I'm not leaving until you open this door!"</p><p> </p><p>"And I'm not opening this door until you get changed!" Minjeong replied, her smile growing bigger when there was silence. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait. What?" </p><p> </p><p>"You heard me, go get changed." </p><p> </p><p>"Are...Are we going somewhere?"</p><p> </p><p>Minjeong opens the door with an exasperated look. "We can go wherever you like, so go change already!"</p><p> </p><p>Jimin was still confused. She just wanted to be sure. "I don't..."</p><p> </p><p>“I like you too, okay? Just go already!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>